The invention relates to the field of fishing and, particularly, to a device for automatically simulating a natural jigging or trolling motion to a fishing rod and bait.
In many types of fishing, for example striper, white bass, hybrid bass, white perch, crappie, and many others, it is desirable to raise and lower a bait in what is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cjiggingxe2x80x9d motion. The bait may be either artificial or live. However, the problem arises that one usually would like to put out several lines, but a person can usually only handle one fishing rod manually to impart the jigging motion. Typically, these types of fish will be found schooling. It is desirable to put as many lines out as possible when a school is found. Often, other lines will be put out with live bait, but only one line can be fished with a jigging motion. In addition, one often tires of producing the jigging motion manually.
Heretofore, various devices have been proposed for oscillating either a fishing rod or the fishing line to simulate an up and down motion to a bait. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,540,010, 5,119,580 and 4,597,215 teach a fishing rod apparatus which includes an oscillating handle holder to raise and lower a bait in the water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,121 and 4,251,939 disclosed devises for supporting a fishing rod to provide an oscillating motion wherein the rod itself is engaged by a rotating member rather than by being placed in an oscillating handle holder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,837 and 3,568,352 disclose fishing devices wherein the fishing line is oscillated up and down to move the bait.
However, several problems have been encountered with the prior art, mainly the relative complex construction of the devices which affects their reliability. A good fishing trip can quickly turn bad if such a device malfunctions and cannot be fixed because of its complexity. Further, the prior art devices have not been satisfactory when it is desired to employ a large number of the devices because one must pay strict attention to the devices, particularly when there is a fish strike. Often, the construction allows the device to continue to oscillate, even after a fish has hit the line which can cause slack in the line. The fish can easily break the line or become unhooked.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple and reliable device for imparting a natural jigging action to a fishing rod and bait.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder which imparts an automatic and natural jigging motion to a fishing rod held thereby which does not require strict attention when a fish strikes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder device which imparts a natural jigging motion to a fishing rod when held thereby, or can impart a natural fishing motion when trolling.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder device for automatically simulating a jigging motion in which the motion is automatically terminated upon the hooking of a fish.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing an automatic fishing device for automatically moving a fishing bait secured to a fishing rod comprising a base for attachment to an associated structure; and a jig arm pivotally carried by the base for oscillating in a pivoting motion. A rod holder is carried by the jig arm for securely holding a fishing rod on the jig arm with the tip of the rod extending from the rod holder. A cam supports the jig arm under a force of gravity, and a motor rotating drive rotates the cam to cause the jig arm and fishing rod to oscillate and impart a natural fishing motion to the fish bait. A stop member limits the upward movement of the jig arm to an off cam position where the jig arm no longer contacts the cam, and is adjustable for adjusting the off cam position of the upward travel. Preferably, the invention includes a rod positioning element for adjusting the longitudinal position of the fishing rod when held by the rod holder of the jig arm. The rod positioning element may include a post carried by the jig arm and a plurality of positions defined on the jig arm at which the longitudinal position of the post may be fixed. The rod holder includes a rear bracket carried by the jig arm in which the butt of the rod is received. The rod holder includes a pair of spaced arms carried by the front end of the jig arm with the adjustable post disposed between the rear bracket and the pair of arms for engaging a portion of the fishing rod when carried by the rod holder. The device may also include a weight mount for removably affixing a counterweight to the jig arm to balance the fishing rod as held on the jig arm alone, or in combination with the adjustable rod positioning, so that the jig arm is biased against the cam when the fishing rod is held on the jig arm. Advantageously, a removable trolling attachment may be carried by the jig arm for supporting the fishing rod in a trolling position so that the oscillating jig arm causes the fishing rod and bait to move at continuously varying speeds during trolling. The trolling attachment includes a rod support for holding the fishing rod in an elevated position relative to the jig arm for trolling. The trolling attachment holds the fishing rod for movement between an angle slightly forward of true vertical to a lower, horizontal angle when held during trolling.